


Seven Deadly Sins

by HolyTrinity



Category: Block B
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Seven Deadly Sins Block B Style. It will go according to the least sinful to the most sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sloth

Your pov

I was terrified, to say the least. I should’ve known better than to be walking around at this time of night, but it was for a special cause. Today was my anniversary with my boyfriend. His name is Park Kyung and he is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, well, besides a few problems.

 Actually, it’s just one big problem as a whole. My boyfriend is extremely lazy, like really bad. Sometimes he’ll get bouts of energy, but they drain away quickly. He spends his time writing in that journal he always carries around, or sleeping.

Besides that, he’s a good boyfriend. He’s also the reason I’m out and about, getting ready to meet him. I was where I was supposed to be, but he was late. He was always late really, being as lazy as he is, he doesn’t move very fast. I’ve fallen in love with a lazy slowpoke, but I can’t choose who I love. A shiver going down my spine took me away from my thoughts.

I had decided to wear a very nice red dress that fit my figure well. A majority of the time, to get him to move, I had to be a bit provocative. Not that I minded, I loved him and the sex was mind blowing when he was up for it. I was actually expecting to get some tonight, hence the outfit.

I smiled to myself, but it quickly melted when I noticed the group of men coming my way. It was really late at night and I was wearing a flashy dress and I could tell from here those boys probably wouldn’t any good intentions with me.

I took a step back, about to look for a place to hide, but one of them saw me. I could tell immediately what he thought about when he saw me and I knew it was time to run. I went for the quickest getaway I could which, unfortunately brought me into an alley way. Said alleyway wasn’t very long and was a dead end. I was screwed. The boys filed into the alley way and one of them wolf whistled.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” the leader purred, slowly stepping towards me. I reached into my bag, knowing I had mace inside it.

“What’s such a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here and,” he paused and leaned forward at the waist, tilting his head as he finished, “all alone?” seeing as he was the closest to me and offering his face so nicely, I chose that moment to spray the mace. He reared backwards and howled in pain.   


“You bitch!” he cried, pointing a bit to the right of me as his other hand held his eyes.

“Get her!” he cried to the others.

They nodded and moved towards me. I backed up from them and noticed a trash can. One of the ones you see in the action movies with the top that the good guys throw at the bad guys. I have horrible aim really, so I grabbed it and swung at the boys, making them step away from me. I kept swinging, hoping they’d leave me alone, but that was wishful thinking.

One of the boys stepped forward and kicked the trashcan top. I stared as it rolled away, out of my grasp. He smirked at me and advanced. I stumbled backwards, falling as I did so, but still scrambling until my back hit the wall.

The guy grabbed my purse and tossed it to one of the other guys. They immediately started looking through it, grinning at their finds. Meanwhile, the guy kept coming closer and I noticed the blade in his hand. It was a butterfly knife and he was twirling it around, not even looking at it. I was terrified and I looked around, trying to find a way to get away, when I noticed something.

Behind all of the guys, standing at the entrance was a figure that looked awfully familiar. If I didn’t know any better, I would say it was Kyung, the reason I was here. As I looked closer, I realized it was him. He was just standing there, looking at us and yawning.

“Kyung!” I cried, hoping he would help. The boys turned around and looked at my boyfriend. He showed absolutely no signs of moving, but I used their distraction to get away. I didn’t get far, but I definitely got close enough to see the features of my boyfriend.

He looked bored and his eyes were heavily lidded, as if he’d just woken up. Before I could say anything to him, one of the boys tackled me to the ground. I cried out and reached for Kyung as the boy with the blade ripped and tore at my dress. Then, for the first time that night, my boyfriend spoke.

“Well, at least I don’t have to over work myself.” He said, turning and walking away. I was in disbelief as I cried out his name, hoping that he was just kidding and would come back any second. I didn’t get the chance to find out as the boys swarmed around me and dove in. 


	2. Gluttony

Your pov

I stared in horrified awe at the man before me. He had come into the restaurant an hour ago and he hadn’t stopped eating. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but this was an all you can eat restaurant and he was taking up everything, not caring about the other people here.

When the manager tried to tell him this, he simply ignored him and went for more food. It got to the point where the other customers up and left. He was the only one here besides the people working here.

To make matters worse, instead of going to get the food himself, he demanded he be tended to and that since the waiters had nothing else to do, they should serve him. Once again, the manager tried to tell him that that wasn’t our job.

However, our boss spoke with his hands and one of those hands got to close to the small male. Our manager was now nursing a hand that was missing a pinky and he most definitely had us serving him. For some reason, I was chosen to stay by the man’s side and put the correct plates in front of him.

Being this close, I got to see how attractive the man was although he was stuffing his face. He was beautiful, no one could say he wasn’t. He was on the short side and he had a baby face. If we weren’t in this situation, I would want to baby him as much as possible.

However, being in my position and seeing this small baby faced man inhale so much food, it was terrifying. Mind you, some of the things he was inhaling had bones in them, he did not seem to care.

What was scaring me though, was that we were getting low on food. The cookers couldn’t keep up with his appetite and we were running out of food. We learned early on that it wasn’t good to keep him without for long seeing as a waitress was also missing a hand, up to the wrist.

It was probably digesting in this man’s stomach. Our fear was creeping on us though, when the cooks came out empty handed. For a second, the tiny baby faced male just sat there, looking entirely like a child as he pouted.

“We’re sorry sir, but we don’t have anything left, you ate it all.” The main cook said, but he didn’t look as scared as the rest of us. He didn’t see what this monster did to the waitress and our boss. The young male didn’t respond at first, he looked confused, as if the thought of no more food pained him.

Then, his stomach growled. I didn’t think it was his stomach at first it was so loud. He whined, grabbing his stomach and looking so pitiful. It growled again, louder, and seeing as I was the closest, I saw that his eyes were changing color. They were getting darker and spreading out until everything, even the whites of his eyes was completely black. His face was paler and his veins were black as well, especially around the eyes.

“Feed me.” he demanded, his voice melodic and terrifying at the same time.

“We don’t have anything sir.” The cook said, taking a step away.

“There is always something to eat.” The man said, in a sing song voice as his stomach snarled. Then, things went to hell. The man, his stomach still growling and rumbling, launched at the cook who had spoken up.

What happened next was horrifying. The tiny, baby faced male grabbed our main cook and proceeded to eat him. Of course, the cook fought back, absolutely terrified at what was happening, but the man didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it as he attempted to consume the cook.

 He was struggling at first until with a very loud resounding click, his jaw loosened and widened, like a snake. Everyone was frozen in fear as his mouth opened wider than humanly possible and the main cook’s face disappeared completely, his screams muffled.

The man bit off at the main cook’s waist and it was a clean break. The man dropped the remaining half of the body and turned to look at everyone else. Blood was dripping down his chin as his jaw clicked and closed back to normal.

He burped and then launched himself at the next person, his stomach growling all over again. I was completely frozen as the small man went about inhaling people, his jaw unlocking and opening extremely wide to consume his prey until eventually, the only people alive was him and myself.

Slowly, the man turned, a bright smile on his face. His stomach wasn’t growling, but then again, there were more than twenty people working here, myself included. He took a step towards me and I scrambled backwards, tripping over a chair in my haste.

He didn’t seem bothered as he moved towards me, patting his stomach in content. Finally, he was standing in front of me with a bright grin on his face. I whimpered in fear, praying he wouldn’t eat me. His beautiful melodic voice graced my ears as he spoke.

“Calm down dear. I’m not going to hurt you, I have a simple question.” He purred and I turned to look towards him. When we made eye contact he smiled again. His eyes were normal and not scary and his eyebrow ring shined a little.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where an all you can eat restaurant is would you?” he sang, smiling oh so sweetly I almost forgot what he did. I nodded and pointed towards the window, murmuring that there was a really good place a block away. He nodded and hummed before smiling at me again. It was so sweet and beautiful. It was, until his stomach growled again.

I whimpered, remembering what just happened and tried to curl myself up. I peeked out to see if he had left and I wished I hadn’t. He was still standing there and his eyes were scary again, black veins surrounding his eyes as his jaw clicked again. The last thing I saw was the darkness inside his mouth before he lunged.


	3. Lust

Your pov

I groaned, rolling my head to the side. My head was pounding in the worst of ways and I opened my eyes slowly. I knew immediately that I was not in my hotel room, not even close. This place looked nothing like the place I was paying so much money for.

I sat up and looked around, noting that this place looked much better than my own. I was in a bedroom, and the sheets felt like silk against my bare skin. Wait. I looked down and sure enough, I was as naked as the day I was born. I looked around again, noting that I was completely alone.

I stood up and got out of the bed, my legs feeling a bit like jelly. As I walked towards the mirror in the room, a full body one at that, and I stood in front of it. Bruises littered my body in weird places, but they centered around my legs and thighs. I noted that I wasn’t completely naked. I was wearing a collar around my neck. It was black with silver hearts and a loop in the middle.

It looked pretty expensive and as I tugged it to the side, I noticed bruises on my shoulders and neck as well. With slightly more stable legs, I moved back towards the bed and tried to remember what happened the night before. At first, I couldn’t remember anything, until a door swung open and a man walked in, my memories came back pretty quickly.

_I had only been in Seoul for six hours and already I was drunk. I knew it wasn’t a good idea, but I wasn’t known for my good ideas anyway. I found a little club called Nocturne in the bad part of town. I had no idea what kind of people frequented the place, but the alcohol was cheap and that was the deal breaker._

_In the midst of my partying and drunk grinding, I found Adonis in human form. He was a tall lean man that was much prettier than me. I decided he was pretty instead of handsome, because he had some feminine features, but I was still turned on and lured into his embrace._

_It surprised me when he showed interest in me, but I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, although I should’ve. It didn’t take long before he got me into a cab and eventually into his apartment. I was completely soaking and wanting him so bad I was begging for it. Things were a blur after that, but I remember being stuck in between extreme pleasure and extreme pain until I passed out with him still moving over me._

I looked at the man, fully sober now, and noted that he was still prettier than I was. However, now that I was sober, I noticed that there was a dangerous air around him, and yet, I was still pulled in. He smirked at me and my insides melted.

“Good morning beautiful, are you ready to play some more?” he purred, voice soothing as it danced over my senses. I was nodding my head before I even realized it and he chuckled, sounding like pure sex.

The man moved towards me and I noticed for the first time that he was holding a chain leash in his hands. I wasn’t sure if I should be appalled by it or turned on, but my body decided it for me when I felt a rush of heat down there. My body surely liked it.

He connected the leash to the collar and smiled at me before demanding I get on the ground. I did as told and looked up at him, waiting for his next command. I couldn’t believe how submissive I was being, but something in me craved this kind of submission, bathed in it.

The man smiled and caressed my jaw before telling me to undo his pants. I reached forward with my hands until a yank on my leash made me stop and look up at him. One of his eyebrows rose but he didn’t say anything. I figured he didn’t want me to use my hands, so I put them on the ground to center myself before rubbing my face against his covered manhood. I did that for a second before running my tongue over the zipper.

 I could feel his heated gaze on me as I bit the button on his jeans and tugged a little. When it didn’t budge, I huffed and worked my mouth over it until it came undone. I smiled, quite pleased with myself before I grabbed the zipper with my teeth and pulled it down. The man chuckled, quite pleased I guess, but before I could go looking for what I wanted, he pushed me back. I looked up at him again, wondering what I did wrong.

Instead of saying anything, he ran his fingers over my face and I noticed how long they were. They were also as pretty as he was. He continued to rub his fingers against my face until he pressed two of his fingers to my lips.

I allowed them inside and sucked on them, surely hoping they would be used for something better later on. His fingers pushed deeper and deeper into my mouth until he began forcing them down my throat. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, but he yanked the leash forward, refusing to let me move.

I could feel his fingers going deeper and I began to choke on them and trying to move away. All the while, the pretty male just smiled, his eyes dark and bottomless. I was choking on those long, slender, and pretty fingers and it seemed to amuse him and, by the growing tent in his pants, turn him on.

I could feel tears sting my eyes and slowly slide down as he pushed his fingers deeper. By now, the knuckles of his pointer and ring finger were up against my lips. Just when I felt like I was going to throw up, he removed them and I coughed, trying to suck in air at the same time.

The man simply watched, wiping his fingers off on his pants before removing his length. I tried to move away, no longer turned on, but he didn’t let me. He held his length in one hand and the leash in the other and he yanked hard on the leash and I was brought forward.

Within seconds his length was down my throat, replacing the fingers there. I gagged on him, but that only seemed to be a turn on for him. He curled the leash around his hand until there was a short distance between his hand and my collar and he kept pulling on the leash, forcing me closer to him, and swallowing him deeper.

I wouldn’t have lasted long, I could feel my face turning blue from the lack of air until he chuckled and pushed me away. I was definitely hacking by now and drooling quite heavily, but he didn’t seem turned off by this at all. Instead, he watched me, slowly stroking his length before moving towards me. I tried to crawl away, forgetting about the leash for a second until he pulled on it.

I fought it though, not wanting to return to that treatment, my throat was burning right now, not used to such things being forced down there for long periods of time. I’ve never deep throated before in my life and that was not the way to get started.

“You were supposed to breathe through your nose.” He purred, walking towards me as I continued to struggle. I glared at him, one hand holding my throat after removing the spit from my chin.

“I don’t want to do this.” I whispered, my voice hoarse from his earlier treatment.

“You don’t? You sure seemed interested last night.” He told me, sounding hurt for some reason. I remembered last night, and although he was rough, it wasn’t like this.

I was going to tell him that until I realized that while I was remembering the night before, he was already planning what he wanted now and he had invaded my space. His length was at my eye level and I thought he was going to force it back in my mouth again. Instead, he picked me up and tossed me on the bed, letting go of the leash as well.

I immediately drew away from him, towards the middle of the bed as I considered my next action. The door out of here was behind the beautiful man in front of me, and I knew without a doubt he would stop me from getting out of here, but I had to try.

He didn’t even look surprised when I shot off the bed, trying to go for the door. In fact, he looked prepared as he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me right back on the bed, except this time, he followed and forced me down on the bed, one hand finding my leash again and curling it around his fist.

“No running away.” He purred after tsking at me. I struggled, telling him this wasn’t what I wanted. He ignored me the entire time as he spread my legs. My whole speech pattern stopped when he rammed his entire length inside me.

Instead, I pretty much screamed quite loudly from his force and the pain of it. He didn’t seem to mind my pain as he pulled out until just the head was inside me before ramming back in. My body moved with the force and he showed no signs of slowing down.

After a moment, I realized that it wasn’t all that painful, only the first few thrusts really, and that as I calmed down, it actually felt good. Before I could stop myself, I moaned, only to bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. He laughed at my reaction and leaned down to suck my bottom lip, the bleeding one, into his mouth and sucked on it quite happily. He pulled away after a moment and kept going and I could feel something building up.

I knew what it was and I was surprised he could bring me to an orgasm so quickly. My body was such a traitor. That was the last coherent thought I had before I came, my body shaking from the force of it. Through my haze however, I noticed two things. The first was that he wasn’t stopping, he hadn’t slowed down in the least even though my walls had tightened up around him, he was still going.

The second thing was that it seemed like the room was suddenly cloudy. I didn’t know what it was, it was like suddenly a bunch of incense were placed in the room and started spreading all at once. However, as I came to my senses, feeling another orgasm building surprisingly, I noticed that the smoke was coming from me, and that he was inhaling it.

“W-what is that?” I asked on a moan as he pushed even deeper, which I had no idea was possible. He looked down at me and I noticed that he seemed to be glowing and he looked even prettier if that was possible.

“Your lust.” He purred as I was once again pushed over the edge. This orgasm was so strong I felt dots blotting my vision. It kept going like this until I literally passed out and yet, the beautiful man over me kept going, continuing to look even more beautiful as I got even more tired until eventually, I stopped breathing entirely.


	4. Wrath

Your pov

They were at it again, the third this week. The couple living next to me found it perfectly fine to fight at all hours of the night. They either came home fighting or they held a party at home and ended up in a fight once the guests were gone. I guess what happened was that they cheated on each other often at these parties or at least that’s what they accused each other of.

The fighting was particularly loud tonight, much louder than normal and I could hear stuff breaking. Out of nowhere, I heard glass breaking and then a loud thump. After that, it was completely silent. I stared at the wall separating us for a long time, wondering what was going to happen now, it was way to quiet. After five minutes and it was still really quiet, I decided to check on it. I may not like my neighbors that much when they argued, but I was pretty cool with the girlfriend.

At first, when I knocked no one answered, I tried again and the door flew open. The man on the other side of the door was handsome, extremely so. His hair was a dirty blonde and pretty wild, as if he’d been running his hands through it too much. His eyes were black and bottomless as he stared through me. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared me down, most likely wondering what I was doing there.

“Can I help you?” he growled, his voice harsh. I’d heard from his girlfriend that he, Minhyuk, had a really short temper and I did not want to piss him off, I was just worried.

“Um, I heard noises and I just wanted to check on you two.” I told him, losing my confidence the longer he stared at me. Finally, he nodded and moved away from the door.

“Come in.” it didn’t seem like an invitation, it was more of a demand, but I was worried about his girlfriend and whatever that thump had been, so I moved inside, watching as he shut the door behind himself.

I walked into the living room, noticing how everything was in disarray. There was a lamp on the floor, it was broken and the table it had been on was flipped over. There was broken glass near the television stand and the television itself had a pretty nice dent in it. I turned towards the intimidating man who had yet to say anything, he just stood there and watched me.

“What, um, what happened? Where’s your girlfriend?” his eyebrow rose and he snorted.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He informed me.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked around the ruined living room. I was pretty sure he had a girlfriend, I’ve met her quite a few times.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” I turned and looked at him, watching as he moved around me and towards the couch. It was unaffected by the tornado that had went through the place.

“Just someone I play with.” I frowned at that, not liking that sentence or what it meant.

“So where is she? What happened?” the man turned around and chuckled as his gaze met my own.

“She pissed me off. I told her not to, bad things happen when I’m angry. Do you wanna know what she said?” he asked, taking a step towards me. I stepped back, unsure if I wanted to know, but he didn’t give me a choice as he began talking.

“Everything was fine until she decided to flirt with this guy yesterday. He didn’t even look better than me.” he scoffed at this, his eyes narrowing quite dangerously as he continued.

“She knows I don’t like it when she talks to other guys, it makes me so mad.” He rolled his shoulders at his last comment, tilting his head to the side and I heard a pop before he spoke up again.

“So of course, we got our normal argument, but this time, she came clean, saying she slept with him. I hate when my things play with others. So I taught her a lesson.” He smiled all of a sudden, sharp teeth gleaming. I stumbled backwards, eyes wide in horror. I did not need to know where this was going, I just wanted to run away. He seemed to notice and he shook his head.

“Don’t leave that will only make me mad and I’ll have to punish you like I did her.” I didn’t listen though, instead I turned and made a run for it. I didn’t get very far before he grabbed me and threw me. I flew across the room behind the couch. I hit the wall pretty hard before I fell to the ground. I coughed, wheezing a little when I took in some air.

I turned my head, about to get up when I noticed the other body there. It was his ‘plaything’ and she was just lying there. He must’ve thrown her too and as I looked at the wall again, I saw the dent there. That was the noise I heard earlier before things went quiet. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, very much so. Probably because she was out of this maniacs grips, but I wasn’t.

I struggled to my feet and watched as he moved towards me. Fear was causing my pulse to sky rocket as I tried to figure out how to get out of this. He was blocking the exit, so I ran for the kitchen. He lunged for me but missed and I made it. I scrambled around, trying to figure out where any sharp object would be and I almost cried with relief when I found a kitchen knife.

I turned around and shrieked when I noticed him running at me like a bull. I couldn’t even move I was that scared. His eyes widened when he noticed what I was holding and how it was pointing at him, but he couldn’t stop and he surely couldn’t change directions. He crashed into me and I heard his cry of pain as the knife lodged itself into him. We fell to the ground quite hard and I hit my head and my vision swam before going completely black.

When I came to, my head was pounding. I looked around and quickly realized that I was on the ground. I also realized that something was on top of me. Slowly, I remembered what happened and what led to me in this position. I turned my head and saw dirty blonde hair extremely close to my face.

I was terrified as I slowly pushed him over and off. He rolled and I saw the blade sticking out of him and he wasn’t moving. I was relieved and scared. Relieved because I was no longer worried for my life and scared because I had just killed a man.

I took a deep breath and got up, already prepared to go and call the police until something grabbed my ankle and tugged harshly. I screamed as I fell, hitting the floor pretty hard. I turned, dreading what I would see.

Sure enough, Minhyuk was alive and glaring at me, the knife still stuck in his chest. He didn’t seem to care about it though and I noticed that his eyes were black, like all of it, including the whites of his eyes. His face was paler than before and his veins were protruding and black as he crawled towards me.

I tried to scramble away, to get as far away from this thing as I could, but I couldn’t. Whenever I tried, he would stop crawling and yank on my ankle bringing me closer. It had gotten to the point where he just stopped crawling and started pulling. I struggled but it didn’t seem to bother him. I screamed in fear as my body got closer and closer to him until he was hovering over me and we were at eye level. He smiled and his teeth were extremely sharp and pointy like a shark.

“Die bitch.” His voice sounded different. There was a darker tint underneath it and it almost echoed as his hands wrapped around my throat. I struggled, but this only seemed to make him happy as he continued to choke me. My vision swam and the last thing I saw was his terrifying eyes paired with his shark teeth before I stopped breathing entirely.


	5. Greed

Your pov

I was choked up in fear, and I had no idea what to do. My day had been going just fine, amazingly well in fact, that is until a man with red hair rushed into my store. You see, I work at a jewelry store, one of the best in Seoul if I do say so myself. However, that’s not the point. The man was beautiful and much taller than I. His voice sounded as if it came from deep in his gut it was that deep.

He actually looked extremely familiar, but I couldn’t remember where I’ve seen him from. At first, he looked extremely intimidating and I almost called out for the guard. In retrospect, I should’ve listened to my instinct, but I didn’t. Instead, I greeted the man and asked him how I could help him.

Conversation was nice, he sounded really sweet and innocent despite his intimidating looks and deep baritone. He told me that he was looking for something special, a special gift for a special someone, so of course I showed him what we had.

He seemed to like them, or at least the glint in his eye made me feel as if he did, but then he upped the price range. It got to the point where I was showing him the top dollar designer things we had, things I wasn’t necessarily supposed to show, but there was something about him that pulled me in and wanted me to help him out.

Of course, here is where the problem started. We were no longer in view of the guard and out of his hearing range. I didn’t realize it was a problem until I turned to ask the man what he preferred and he wrapped a massive hand around my neck and lifted me off the ground as if I weighed nothing.

My eyes widened in horror as I clawed at his hand, my body not appreciating the lack of oxygen in my system. The man just watched, a grin on his face as I fought for breath. He even giggled a little, and allowed me some air to breathe before cutting it off again and starting over, which led me to believe that he was insane. As I was scratching and clawing at his hands, I noticed the television behind him.

Normally, this wouldn’t be something I paid attention to, but there was something about it that kept me focused on it as I struggled. Then I realized what it was that caught my eye. The news was on and a woman was talking about something. The volume was low, but I recognized the characters at the bottom of the screen.

What I recognized even more was the picture that showed up, causing my eyes to widen. It was a picture of the man currently playing with my air supply. I recognized the characters which claimed that this man was a highly dangerous thief and that one shouldn’t try and take him down on their own. Goodness did I believe that.

I turned my attention back to the man, noticing how much fun he was having playing with my air supply, giving it back and then taking it away. I realized he actually wasn’t going to kill me, or at least not yet, so I did what I thought would get him to let go, I kicked him in his balls.

This caught him off guard and he let go, his hands moving down to cup himself. I dropped to the ground pretty hard and crawled away, preparing to get the guard’s attention, but the man got over his problem pretty quickly and wrapped his hands around my throat again.

“I wasn’t finished taking away your breath.” The man claimed, tightening his hold until I could feel my face changing colors. Black spots appeared in my vision as the man sighed happily, pleased that he was taking from me. Finally, he stopped and dropped me. I wasn’t sure why, but I realized that he had another target when he turned towards the jewels.

He was grinning like that cat that ate the canary as he ran his hands over the glass and I could’ve sworn the man was purring. I opened my mouth, about to scream, but nothing came out. I was confused, and tried again but it came out as a squeak and the only person who heard besides myself was the man. He turned and I shrunk back. He looked different now, his eyes were completely black and his face was paler than before. His veins were black and bulging, especially around his eyes.

“Be quiet.” He snapped, his voice having a demonic undertone.

“Or I’ll finish taking from you.” My jaw snapped shut with an audible click and the man smirked before turning back to the cases, stroking them again.

Without warning, he clasped his hands together and lifted them above his head before slamming them down, breaking the glass. Of course, the alarm went off, but the man didn’t seem bothered. Instead, he reached inside and took the jewels out, bringing them to eye level with a psychotic grin on his face. I could’ve sworn he would start whispering ‘My precious’ at any moment.

He didn’t, but the guard showed up, gun out and pointing at the demonic man. However, I had curled in on myself, whispering prayers to myself hoarsely. I knew the man in front of me couldn’t possibly be a man, not with that face, and I was praying he would take everything he wanted and leave me be.

The guard shouted at the demon, but was ignored entirely. Instead, he continued breaking glass cases and removing the jewels inside, purring in delight at each one he found. The guard continued to scream at him before deciding that his words would not work, and he shot at the demon.

I stared, wide eyed as the bullet buried into his skin and yet, the demon didn’t seem hurt. He was angry though, I could tell by the scowl on his face. He moved towards the guard at a speed I didn’t think possible and he wrapped his hands around his throat, choking him with a malicious grin on his face.

“I will take your breath from you.” The demon purred, continuing to choke the guard and I realized then, what demon we were dealing with. Greed. All he did was take and take and yet he never seemed content, so he had to keep taking. I crawled backwards slowly, not wanting to be in the way when he couldn’t take from the man anymore, because I knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with it.

I crawled under my desk, peeking out ever so slightly. The guard was no longer breathing and Greed had dropped him, looking disappointed before he turned and continued collecting the jewels, the alarm in the background completely ignored by him.

He went about taking things, purring in delight and even rubbing some of the jewels against his face. It got to the point where he now had everything in his bag, and all that was left was smashed glass and the blaring alarm. Greed did a three sixty, looking to make sure he had taken everything he possibly could. Realizing he had, he grinned and began to leave, whistling to himself. I sighed in relief, thinking I was safe but Greed froze and I realized my error. He had heard me.

Greed whipped around, ebony black eyes looking around. I couldn’t tell what he was looking at exactly seeing as even the whites of his eyes were black, but I knew the minute he saw me, I felt it. There was nothing I could do however, he was on me before I could even blink let alone move. His hands were back around my neck and he smiled at me, shark like teeth in view.

“Another one to take, what a lucky day.” Greed purred, watching as my face changed colors. I struggled even if it had no effect, but he didn’t seem bothered. His face was the last thing I saw, and he words, the last I heard as I fell to the floor, near death.

“What a pity, I thought I could take more.” Were the last words I heard him purr before I died, eyes wide open and face a horrible purple. The police would have no idea a demon graced this place and took my soul into his greedy hands, that smile still on his face. He had surely caught the canary.


	6. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukwon is Ilhoon at the beginning of this chapter and the POV is Yukwon's. Hopefully you'll understand by the time the chapter is over.

Your pov

This dinner was so unbelievably boring. I stared in utter boredom as my father conversed with one of his business partners. My father ran a very important business, Kim Corps. and he had meetings all the time. I wasn’t particularly happy about this seeing as I was always brought along seeing as I was going to be the heir.

They didn’t even invite any attractive women, the only women here besides the waitresses were the business women who were a bit too masculine for my taste. I sighed and looked away, ignoring the conversation seeing as it had nothing of interest in it and noticed a cat like boy not that far away.

He was sitting a few tables down, with curly brown hair and dark cat like eyes. He was staring off into space with his head tilted to the side, looking ultimately like a kitten. Being as bored as I was, I decided to go over and talk to him seeing as he was by himself. No one even noticed my departure as I sauntered towards the cat like boy. He noticed my presence immediately and turned his dark eyes on me, smirking just a bit.

“Hello.” The boy purred, seeming unbothered by my sudden appearance.

“Hello. I noticed you looked lonely. Can I join you?” the boy moved over, sweeping his hand in a welcoming gesture.

“But of course. My name is Jung Ilhoon.” He purred. His voice was sexy and cute and as a completely bisexual male, I liked it.

“My name is Kim Yukwon.” I replied, taking a seat.

“The son of Kim Yooshin?” Ilhoon asked, tilting his head to the side. I blinked in surprise, not really expecting that. I wondered how he knew seeing as it’s hard to see the other people sitting at my table from here. He must’ve noticed my confusion because he giggled.

“My father runs the Jung law firm.” Then it clicked, I understood. Then again, he didn’t look like his father at all, maybe it was his mother who had the cat like features.

“So, what’s it like being the heir to a multi-million dollar company?” the cat like boy purred, leaning towards me, the picture of innocent curiosity. We ended up talking about businesses and everything else and somehow, he’d gotten a lot of information concerning the amount I make out of me.

By the time I realized he was getting too deep into my information, I realized it was getting dark and it was most likely time to go. Leaning over a bit, I noticed that most of the business partners were gone.

“I’m sorry Ilhoonie, but it seems it’s about time to go.” I told him, quite sad by this fact. Even though he seemed more interested in money, something I wasn’t surprised about seeing as his father was a lawyer, I enjoyed his company quite a bit.

It helped that I thought he was cute. Ilhoon pouted and it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, but I did have to leave. We exchanged numbers and I felt his cat like eyes on me as I left.

Upon seeing my father, who was ready to leave, I suddenly felt the need to go to the restroom. I told my father this, and he said he would wait for me. I hurriedly went inside and did my business and nearly jumped in surprise when I walked out and saw Ilhoon in the bathroom, perched on the counter with his phone out. He looked as surprised as I did as he blinked at me.

“What are you doing in here?” I asked, forgetting I was in a public bathroom.

“It was too noisy out there when I tried to make a call.” He informed me, sounding a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded in understanding, moving closer to him to wash my hands. While I was drying my hands, I saw that cute little pout back on his face.

“What’s wrong Ilhoonie?” I asked, curious as to why he was pouting like so.

“My phone just died.” He said, showing me the screen that had absolutely nothing on it.

“I didn’t even get to make the call.” I chuckled, enjoying his cuteness before I pulled out my phone, offering it to him. He looked surprised, but I just smiled waiting for him to take it. He reached out with his hand, but instead of grabbing my hand, his hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me closer.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” The boy said as he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I tried to move away, but the boy didn’t budge.

“You have so much money, and you’re so attractive.” The boy cooed and I felt his tongue sliding over my neck. I shivered a little, enjoying what was going on and hating it at the same time.

“I’m so envious, and I want it.” The boy purred. I stared into the mirror the bathroom had, unable to get away from his hold, and I noticed something odd.

My hair was turning brown and curly. That confused me seeing as I’m definitely blonde. The more I stared, the more I noticed the differences. My face was aging and losing its shine. I could see the back of Ilhoon’s head, and I noticed the once curly brown was changing to a messy blonde. What was going on? I was starting to panic and I felt relief when I heard a knock on the door followed by my father’s voice.

“Are you ready to go Yukwon?” I heard him say. My father didn’t approve of public bathrooms and would never step foot in one.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, I could only watch in horror as my appearance continued to change until I looked like a much older version of the young boy holding me. Finally, Ilhoon released me, and I could hear my father knock again, but my eyes were wide open in terror and I couldn’t even hear his knocks anymore.

Sitting on top of the counter in place of where the young cat like Ilhoon was a smirking cat like boy with my face. His hair was just like mine, or how mine was anyway. His eyes were lighter than they were before, a light brown now instead of the obsidian earlier. The cat like boy smiled at me, it was my smile!

“Thank you hyung. I will use your body well.” He purred in my voice. I opened my mouth, pointing at him in horror.

“I-you!” my voice sounded different, hoarse, old.

“Yes, I needed a new body. The Jung family was running dry. Who knew the heir of Kim Corps. Kim Yukwon would fall into my lap?” My voice was downright sultry as he purred. He jumped off the counter and he sauntered towards me and I stumbled backwards.

“Kim Yukwon!” the boy posing as me hesitated and smirked.

“Just a minute, I’m washing up.” The knocking stopped and I heard my dad tell the imposter to hurry up. The boy with my face, albeit much more cat like, turned and smiled at me.

“Happy living Ilhoonie~ good luck surviving.” My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I stared at him.

He smiled and his sultry voice came out of my face as he walked away. “The body you now have is at least ninety years old. Enjoy.” And with that, my imposter strolled out of the bathroom and I could hear him greet my father, who didn’t notice a change at all.

“C’mon dad, I want to get something to go.” His voice was cheerful as it faded away.

I stumbled backwards until my back hit the wall and I slid down it slowly, feeling my bones irritation from the action. As I sat there, still with a nice view of the mirror, I watched my face age. I looked nothing like the cheerful baby faced Ilhoon that I wanted to talk to.

In place of that was an old trembling man whose eyes were slowly being blocked by cataracts, whose bones refused to move and crying out in agony when I tried. For some reason, I could feel my heart beating like crazy and I realized I was having a heart attack.

While my imposter was going on his merry little way with the money that should be mine, I was dying in a dirty public bathroom. My last breath left me mid-curse of the imposter who was now living my life.


	7. Pride

Your pov

“Welcome to the Woo Manor. Please, right this way.” I smiled at the butler before moving inside, amazed by the massive estate. Woo Jiho, better known as Zico, was the owner of this amazing manor and everyone knew it. It was amazing how such a young male, could have all this. As I walked down the halls filled with impressive rugs and expensive looking vases, I was filled with awe. This was beautiful.

The butler led me down the hall until we reached a pair of golden double doors with silver designs imprinted on them. “Master Woo is just inside.” The butler said, opening the door enough for me to slip in although he made no move to go inside with me. I nodded and took a deep breath before going inside. A massive living room awaited me. There was a long couch the color of snow with a matching rug in front of it that looked extremely soft. There was a fire place seated in between two massive bay windows and a fire was lit, keeping the room warm.

I stepped further into the room, taking note of all the expensive things sitting here and there, perfectly placed so their glory was noticeable. I made my way towards the fire place, looking at the picture hanging above it. The picture had a golden frame with diamonds in it and they glittered without the lights help. I looked at the picture, taking note of the seven men in it. I only recognized one, which was the blonde in the middle. He looked intimidating in this picture and I hear he’s even more so in person. I guess I would just have to wait and find out.

I mulled over the picture for a few more minutes, admiring the attractiveness captured in this picture. I was so engrossed in the picture that I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone cleared their throat. I whirled around, surprised to see someone seated in the middle of the massive couch that looked as soft as marshmallows. “Ah, Master Woo,” I said, bowing to the male who was sitting quite regally. “I didn’t hear you come in.” the man smiled, but it didn’t reach his dark eyes. “Not many do my dear. What is your name?” his voice was as soft as silk but it held a steel undertone that led me to believe he was as intimidating as the stories.

I told him my name and he repeated it. I enjoyed the way it rolled off his tongue and I nearly melted from just that one word. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, sit.” He said, gesturing to the spot next to him. I nodded and moved over, sitting down. The couch was just as soft as it looked, maybe even more so. “What do you think of my Manor?” Master Woo asked, tilting his head to the side. I immediately gushed over it, telling him how much I loved it. He seemed to enjoy what I said, if the glint in his eye and the smile on his lips was anything to go by.

“Would you like to see more?” I nodded immediately, a bright smile lighting up my features. “Of course I would. Not many get the chance to see what you keep in your grand Manor.” Master Woo laughed a little before standing up. I followed suit and he led me out of the room, gesturing here and there to his many possessions. “What made you choose me?” Master Woo murmured as he led me to his staircase.

I blushed a little and played with my fingers. I wasn’t expecting this conversation so quickly, let alone when he was showing me around. “Well, I hear that Master Woo is one of the very best men to go after. I figured, with my pedigree, we would work well together.” Master Woo’s eyebrow rose and he smiled at me as he took me downstairs. “Your pedigree?” he murmured, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh yes. I come from a long line of wealth and royalty.” I told him, aiming to please him. Everyone would be so jealous when I marry Master Woo. “Is that so? You do seem like something I’d like to have.” I beamed at what I assumed was praise, hoping that this was his way of saying he wanted to marry me. “May I show you something?” Master Woo asked, that glint back in his eye. “What is it?” I asked, hoping that he was flirting with me. Oh my family would be so pleased if Woo Jiho were to become my husband.

“Where my favorite possessions are of course. I have a feeling you’ll like it.” I nodded and he grinned offering his hand to me. We had reached the hall at the bottom of the stairs and the only thing I could see was a pair of double doors, matching the ones that go to his living room, at the end of the hall. I took his hand and he made his way towards the door, assuring me I would love whatever I was about to see. He pushed the doors open and gestured for me to enter first, which I did.

At first, I was confused, because I couldn’t see anything and it was extremely quiet. Then, Master Woo turned on the lights and I gasped in horror. We were definitely in the basement and it was pretty cold, but that wasn’t what horrified me. The room was filled with women, all of them were lined up and shackled against the walls. None of them had a stitch of clothing and all of them looked terrified. I turned to Jiho, my eyes wide in horror. “What is this?” I asked, feeling my stomach churn.

“My most prized possessions of course. The best of the best, ultimate pedigree.” He grinned at me and his teeth looked sharper than normal, and his eyes looked even darker. I shook my head, unable to believe what I was seeing. But sure enough these women were beyond beautiful. They looked like they were from all over the map and Jiho seemed so proud to have them. I shook my head again, refusing to believe this reality. “I don’t want this. I-I want to leave.” I said, trying to get back to the door.

Jiho laughed and got in my way, shaking his head. “I’m afraid not, you see, I always get what I want, and I want you. I must always own the best of the best, and adding you to my collection will make me better than everyone else.” I shook my head again and tried to run past him, but he pushed me back before shutting the door behind him. That didn’t stop me from trying to charge him. He fell but pulled me with him. I tried to wriggle out of his hold, but all he did was laugh and push me away.

Once he was back on his feet, he moved towards me. I scrambled backwards, unfortunately away from the door, but he grinned and kept going. I was too scared to even get up and when his hand made its way into my hair, I cried out. The girls in the room just watched with a detached interest, as if this happened all the time. Judging from how many girls were in here, it did. “I was waiting for you my dear. You already have your area.” Jiho said as he continued to drag me by my hair towards the wall.

I struggled and wriggled, trying to get him to let go. He only let go when I yanked my head away, feeling some of my hair tear out as I scrambled towards the door. The massive golden door was a lot harder to open then it looked and by the time I got it open to fit through, Jiho tackled me to the ground. “It’s only worse if you fight me dear.” He purred, seemingly unbothered by my attempts to get away.

As a last attempt, I reached up and clawed at his face, pleased when he howled and pushed away from me. I think I got him in the eye. I thanked my mother for considering the clawed nails to be in as I rolled over onto my stomach and hurriedly crawled out of the room, forcing the door closed behind me, ignoring his howls of “You bitch!” that came from behind me.

I struggled up to my feet, ignoring the way they shook from my fear as I hurried towards the stairs. I would make it out of here, I had to. I made it to the main hall before something wrapped around my leg. I screamed as whatever was holding me yanked me backwards. I hit the floor hard enough to make me dizzy but I tried to shake it off before turning towards my attacker. It was Jiho, and he looked pissed. He was bleeding, or at least the black stuff dripping from his face seemed to be blood. His right eye was completely black, including the whites of his eyes, while his other eye was normal. “You fucking bitch.” He growled, attempting to pull me down the stairs.

I kicked at him, happy with my mother once again for forcing her daughters to always wear heels. Jiho wasn’t expecting me to aim my heel for his face and he screamed again, except this time it sounded extremely unhuman. He let go of my leg to hold his face over his eye and I immediately crawled away again. Shivers going up and down my spine at the unhuman howling Jiho continued to make. “I’m going to fucking kill you! You won’t get away!” Jiho’s voice didn’t sound normal. It had a demonic undertone that had me scrambling to a stand.

I ran away from the staircase, almost forgetting where the front door was. I struggled with it, wondering how the butler and Jiho opened the doors with ease and yet I struggled. I could hear Jiho’s cursing getting closer to me and began crying as I tried to force the door open. I turned to see how close Jiho was, still trying to force the door open, and I saw him enter the foyer. “There you are.” He growled, that demonic undertone still in his voice. He was no longer holding his face and I could see that his eye was fine, or at least it wasn’t hanging out. He did look extremely unhinged however seeing as both of his eyes were completely black and the black stuff I assumed to be blood was still on his face as he moved towards me, his face the image of rage. “You are going to join my collection, and it’ll be perfect.” He growled, just as I got the door open.

I almost sagged in relief as it opened only for my eyes to widen in horror when I saw a cat like man standing on the other side. I remembered him from the picture above the fire place, and I could only assume he was a danger to me. I knew he was when he stepped into the house, his eyes suddenly turning black, the whites of his eyes included as he smiled a fanged smile. “Hello.” He purred. Before I could scream, Jiho grabbed me and with his free hand, he punched me hard enough for me to fall to the floor.

“A new doll?” the cat like man asked, watching as Jiho yanked me up and threw me over his shoulder. “Yes.” Jiho purred, the evil undertone no longer in his voice now that he’d won. “So, this means you’re better than the other estates?” the cat like man mused, following Jiho to the basement. Jiho put me down and tied me up to the wall, a grin on his face as he ran his fingers down my cheek. “Yes. Now I have the perfect collection. Aren’t they beautiful?” before I could hear an answer, my eyes closed and I passed out.


End file.
